Taken
by dreaminboutfluffyclouds
Summary: What will happen if the team faces an old threat whilst one of their own is taken! Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own torchwood if I did then Ianto, Tosh and Owen would not have died and Gwen would still be somewhere in the Himalayas!!**

Jack watched Ianto as he slept securely in his arms down in the bunk below his office. The Hub was unusually quiet even for so early in the morning but Jack did not think anything of it as it could just be because the rift was behaving itself for once. For the last two weeks not a beep had come from the rift which felt was strange but he had learnt a long time ago not to jinx good luck. As Ianto stirred he could feel the eyes of his lover watching him again. 'You know that's creepy don't you?' he asked as he looked up to meet Jack's eyes. Jack had to laugh at that 'I know you like the attention, Ianto besides I couldn't help myself!'

'Don't call me that!' Ianto moaned 'it's childish and I hate'.

'I know' Jack said 'But it is a cute name!'

Ianto just moaned sometimes his lover could be so annoying but other times he reasoned, as Jack tugged on his hand and told him they needed to shower together to save water, he could be prefect.

By the time the two of them had turned up to work everyone else was already working at their stations or pretending to work as Owen was. He had decided that even though he had already done the autopsy on the dead weevil the team had found he would get it out again to have something to cut up just to avoid Gwen's talk about how fantastic her honeymoon was as he had already heard 16 times and it was boring after the first.

'I think we're going to need a lot of coffee today sir' Ianto said as he walked past Jack on his way down to the coffee machine. Jack laughed as he bounded his way down to towards Tosh's desk. 'Okay kids, what you got for me?' he asked.

'Jack the only thing we've got and have had for the past week is weevil guts and that weird alien hair drier that you and Ianto found when you were supposed to be weevil hunting! If today is going to be as boring as the last five I might just shoot you for something to do!' Owen moaned as he flung a bit of weevil gut in Jack's direction.

'Promises, promises Owen, besides me and Ianto had a lot of fun in that weevil hunt didn't we Ianto?' Jack asked as Ianto walked past handing out cups of coffee.

'if you class fun as sitting in the SUV for two hours, because you got us lost again, whilst your flirting got cheesier and cheesier. Then yes sir, it was fun!' Ianto replied whilst giving Jack his coffee. Loud laughter filled the Hub whilst Owen told Jack that, that was what he got for touching Ianto's coffee machine yesterday. Jack looked like he was sulking as Owen finished cutting up the dead weevil and was trying to talk to Ianto. A loud beeping filled the Hub as a calm voice over the speakers informed the team the Hub was going into lockdown. The roller door locked into place as many other doors slammed shut. The same calm voice told them they were now in lockdown.

'What's going on?' Owen asked as he ran over towards the rest of the team. Tosh and Ianto had immediately gone over to the computers to try and get some lighting whilst finding out what was going on. Gwen had started moaning about how she was going to talk to Reice whilst Jack tried to calm her down. Just as Owen reached the team emergency lighting started up.

'Okay team what's going on, Tosh, Ianto?' Jack asked as he finally got Gwen to calm down.

'We've lost access to most areas of the Hub, as far as I can gather it was the intruder system that triggered the lock down. Also there was a small energy spike down in the lower level cells. Looks like someone came through! Tosh answered.

'Well let's go meet them then!' Jack said as his loaded his gun and gestured for the others to do the same.

**What do you think? I know it's short but it does get longer and better I promise!**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Sadly I do not own torchwood because if I did then you all would be waiting a very long time for episodes as I would accidentally forget about them!!! Yes I am very forgetful!!!**

**P.S. I am sorry I spelt a name wrong last chapter as its Rhys.**

Jack could not help but glance anxiously over at his team as they went deeper into to the forgotten parts of hub. This is the problem he thought with having endless amounts of abandoned rooms, you never know what is in them. Tosh walked along in front of the others with her PDA beeping every few minutes and showing which way to go. She was glad that some of the equipment within the hub was still working but then that was what she liked about technology expect for some circumstances it kept working and was reliable. Unlike some people she thought as she glanced over towards Owen. The tunnels this far down in the hub were thick with moss and dirt, and often leaked in seawater from the bay above because of this they had a musty seawater smell to them. A large drip dropped onto Tosh's head from the ceiling above as her PDA stopped working. That could only mean two things thought Tosh as she looked at it and both of them meant trouble. 'Jack, I've lost the signal!' said Tosh quietly.

'What!! What do you mean you've lost the signal get it back!! ?' Jack ordered as he thought about what the implications could be. They now would not know where to go and could be taken by surprise something he was not happy about.

Tosh shouted in reply 'It's not that simple Jack! It could take over an hour to get a fixed lock on the signal again!!'

Jack held up his hands to Tosh to calm her whilst sighing in return that he was sorry. Jack wondered what to do next, if the signal was a break in, his team could be in lots of trouble but as he did not know he knew he would have to check the signal out. He sighed, 'OK, Owen I want you to go in the second room on the right, Gwen the first door on the right, Tosh second door on the left, Ianto first and I'll go forward'. He hoped the others would not remember that the signal had been coming from the room in front of them as this way they should hopefully stay safer. He could bounce back but they couldn't he thought anxiously glancing around at his team members. The others nodded at Jack before walking towards the rooms. Jack watched after them before going on forwards alone.

**OK…. Erm sortta forgot that I was doing this fic!! ******** so here's a little chapter for now!! The next chapter will be from all the teams different viewpoints. Hope you enjoy!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own torchwood cause if I did loads would be different and I would not have given the fans a pitiful five episodes for series 3 when it was supposed to be 13.**

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen could not help but glance nervously around as she walked into the room. A nervous feeling came over as she felt eyes watching her. she was glad at that she had brought her gun as she held the familiar weapon in her hands as this was what made her feel safe. She looked around. The room she stood in was obviously an old abandoned storeroom of torchwood. There was deep green moss growing up the walls and old empty wooden boxes scattered around the room. Like most of lower rooms in torchwood it smelt musty and was damp. Gwen wondered when the last time anybody had actually come into the room as dust littered the surfaces that were not covered in water. Ianto would not like that she thought fondly. She creep slowly around the room pointing her gun around the corners first as Jack had taught her. There was a strange noise that echoed throughout the room it sounded like metal scrapping on metal. Gwen spun round with her gun pointed ready before screaming…….

**Tosh's POV**

Tosh wondered why Jack was splitting them up and going forward on his own. She knew how much he cared for them, especially Ianto, so why would he send them off where he could not protect them? She had an idea that maybe Jack remembered where the signal was coming from more than they themselves did but you could never tell with Jack. She sighed before removing her gun and slowly entering the room. She could not help but be shocked the room locked almost like a lab! It was filthy with dust and dirt every where. Water ran down the walls and the ground beneath her feet was cracked and risen. Tosh glanced around searching for what could have made the signal the place looked almost like the people working there had just gotten up and walked away. It had a strange feeling about the place and she could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen. She walked about the room trying to not step into the puddles as she heard a strange noise. Tosh knew that there was no way it was coming from her room but she was close to it. She ran towards the door and wrenched it open only to scream at what was on the other side………

**Owen's POV**

Owen watched the others make their way to the other rooms before going to his. He sighed the others had no idea that he considered them as family and probably never would but that was how he wanted it. If they thought he did not care then they wouldn't know he watched them to make sure they were ok. He had found it hard to interact with others since Katie had died. He carried on to the room taking his gun out. The door creaked and very nearly feel off its hinges as he pushed it open. Only to find a large circular room filled with water up to the door. It was like huge well. Drops dripped down into the water. Owen turned and walked towards Jack's door muttering 'what a waste of time, better see what Jack's up to'. He stopped as he heard a strange noise, before hearing the scream……

**Jack's POV**

Jack felt glad that he had sent the others into different rooms as he walked further down the corridor towards the end door. He opened the door and found a corridor with doors leading off of it. He scanned the small corridor before using his wrist strap to check for rift energy. He could pick up energy coming from three of the rooms and the corridor. Best get searching he thought as he pulled out his trusty welby**. (A.N – not sure if that is how Jack's gun's name is spelt).** He thought about the others as he approached the first door and hoped that what ever was here would not hurt them. But then both he and they knew about the age limit and risks that came with torchwood. Jack was worried now though after doing the scan and finding the energy he knew that someone had come through but the question was whether they had stayed where they came through or moved. He spun round and ran back down the corridor his heart thudding in his chest as he heard the scream………

**Ianto's POV**

Ianto nodded at Jack as he moved towards his door. He felt shivers go down his spine as he opened the door and felt he was being watched. He turned around with his gun in front of him and scanned the room for the source of the eyes. He shuddered as he took in the room around him. It was a fairly large square room with thick metal cages running down two sides. At the end of the room was what looked like an extra large operating table with straps to hold someone or something down on the table. The room was in a bad state as the cages rusted from water leaking through the ceiling and around the room various operating and feeding equipment lay scattered on the floor. Ianto slowly walked forward getting a bad vibe from the place. He felt slightly sick as he approached the table and saw dark stains surrounding it. He heard the sound of metal scrapping on metal and spun only to find no one else in the room with him. His heart thudded and pulse quickened as he felt as though he was in a large amount of danger. Ianto started to run towards the door as he heard one of the girls scream. Footsteps on ground behind him made him spin back around to face it and he let out a scream of his own……..

**What do you think?? Good?? Bad?? Anyway I feel like this story is writing it's self. I had an idea in the beginning but that changed so hopefully my second idea will come out better. Erm…next chap I will tell everyone what the rooms were their not just random rooms!! lol!! **

**Please, please, please review!! Now that I remember that I was writing this fic I will update a lot, lot more regularly!! ******


End file.
